1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a satellite broadcasting receiving and distribution system and more particularly to a broadcasting receiving and distribution system that will allow for the transmission of vertical and horizontal or left-hand circular and right-hand circular polarization signals to be transmitted simultaneously via a single coaxial cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Satellite broadcasting has become very popular throughout the United States. Conventionally, broadcast signals are transmitted through an artificial satellite at very high frequencies. These frequencies are generally amplified and are processed by a particular device after received by an antenna or antennas and prior to application to a conventional home television set or the like.
The device is composed of an outdoor unit generally associated with the antenna and an indoor unit generally associated with the television set or the like and both units are coupled via a coaxial cable.
A problem associated with these types of systems is that they are designed to accept signals through a line of sight. Accordingly, if the satellite is not visual from a building, then the signal cannot be transmitted. Thus, these systems are rendered useless for high-rises, hospitals, school, and the like. These systems are limited in usage, and as such, can only be utilized in residential homes.
As an example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,352 issue to Nakagawa et al. disclose a satellite broadcast receiving system. The system of Nakagawa et al. includes a plurality of antennas which, respectively, include a plurality of output terminals. A change-over divider is connected the plurality of antennas and have a plurality of output terminals. A plurality of receivers are attached to the change-over divider for selecting one of the antenna. Though this system does achieve one of its objects by providing for a simplified satellite system, it does, however, suffer a major short coming by not providing a means of receiving satellite broadcasting for individuals who are not in direct line of sight to the antennas. This system is silent to the means of simultaneously transmitting vertical and horizontal polarized signals via a single coaxial cable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,206,954, issue to Inoue et al. disclose yet another satellite system that includes an outdoor unit that is connected to a channel selector. In this embodiment, the satellite signal receiving apparatus receives vertically and horizontally polarized radiation signals at the side of a receiving antenna. The signals are then transmitted, selectively to provide for either one of the vertically or horizontally polarized signals to be transmitted. This design and configuration provides for one coaxial cable to be utilized, but does not provide for the vertical and horizontal signals to be transmitted simultaneously, but rather, selectively.
None of these previous efforts, however, provide the benefits intended with the present invention. Additionally, prior techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements as disclosed and claimed herein. The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objectives and advantages over the prior art device through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, which is simple to use, with the utilization of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, assemble, test and by employing only readily available material.